Caillou (Go!Animate Former Troublemaker)
This article concerns the troublemaker version of Caillou seen in most GoAnimate universes. For the non-troublemaker version of Caillou, see Caillou (Go!Animate Non-Troublemaker), or For the SBSP&DTERE2004 version of Caillou, see Caillou (SBSP&DTERE2004). Silly old Car! Silly! Silly! Silly! -Caillou, Season 1, Episode 8 of Caillou Caillou is a very prominent character in GoAnimate as the main antagonist of CGG along with RGUG, the secondary antagonist of DGG, and the main protagonist of LWD and CGUG. He is based off the TV series and book series of the same name from PBS. He was one of the famous "troublemakers", children's show characters that misbehave and gets grounded but now he is one of the famous "non-troublemakers", children's show characters that behave and gets ungrounded. GoAnimate Life In the GoAnimate realm, since Caillou is a character from a children show, Caillou is the complete opposite of his real life version, as he's not a well-behaved person at all. He is one of the worst troublemakers of all times. Unlike in the actual Caillou series, the GoAnimate version portrays him as having a twin brother named Daillou (In SolitaireJoker's videos, Daillou and Caillou's other twins are his clones that he made using a clone machine called the CLONE-O-MATIC.) And there are 486 of them altogether, with Zaillou being the only girl of the 486 Caillou Brothers. In Momogowi and NotSmirks' videos, he has a "series" called Caillou tlt uolliaC (based off the YouTube Poop of the same name) and it's a bunch of surreal videos with Caillou having the Jennifer voice. But during the Better Choice Campaign, Caillou became good like his real-life version, and now he's no longer a troublemaker, although most GoAnimators still portray him as a troublemaker. He went to preschool in Lakewood Elementary School in Lakewood (near Los Angeles and Long Beach), California. He gets grounded a lot, and I mean a LOT (he rarely gets ungrounded.) He has a girlfriend named Dora, the most hated girl in the GoAnimate world. He is evil and always causes trouble (and never stops) like: he peed on his teacher, sneaked to Chuck E Cheese's hundreds of times, hijacked a school bus, peed in Rosie's lemonade, threw a piano across the classroom in his kindergarten class, and hundreds of many more exploits, including murders. Usually, he would try to sneak out of the house and rollerskate down the block to Chuck E Cheese's. But his dad Boris said to the kids none of them can go outside unless he is out there with them. He also likes Baby shows (even his own show), Getting Ungrounded, and Fake VHS Openings. and hates Getting Grounded, His Parents, Rosie, and Primetime shows. He is enemies with his family, and good users. He is from a baby show, and is a very bad troublemaker. His parents ground him and think his show is stupid. It even seems he plays the piano poorly. Voice David/Evil Genius/Zack (most people use this voice for him), Dave, Ivy, Paul, Brian, Kidaroo, Young Guy, Eric, Shy Girl, Kimberly, Jennifer (Momogowi and NotSmirks), Joey, Emma, and Tween Girl. Sometimes TigerMario2002: uses his real voice to voice Caillou. Family Rosie (Younger sister) Voice: Shy Girl/Acapela Rosie/Ivy/Salli Boris (Father) Voice: Eric/Diesel/Paul Doris (Mother) Voice: Julie/Susan/Kimberly Age In most Caillou videos Caillou is 4-26 years old. Trivia *Caillou was the number one choice by most GoAnimate users for the role of the main antagonist but not anymore now Arthur Read is the number one choice by most GoAnimate users for the role of the main antagonist. Also, most Goanimate users used to think he was the worst baby show character ever! But not anymore. Now, most Goanimate users think Arthur is the worst baby show character ever! *He has the minds of Gold Helping. *In Maddox121's "Caillouverse" he is born in 2005. *Caillou sometimes calls Chuck E. Cheese's his holy temple *In Caillou Breaks Rosie's Leapster and Gets Grounded it is revealed Caillou did hate Leapsters Gallery See Caillou (GoAnimate Troublemaker)/Gallery Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Top (characters) Category:Good Characters Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Good Guys Category:Dead Horses Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Caillou Category:Alltime troublemakers Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:1999 Births Category:Sometimes Good Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad users Category:Bad Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Superheroes Category:Do Gooder Category:Dora Fans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Anti-Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Dora fans Category:Barney Fans Category:Grounded Category:Antagonists Category:Fictional Characters Category:Leapster Haters Category:Caillou (Species) Category:Caillou Gets Ungrounded Category:Bullies Category:Grounded Videos Category:No longer made